The inconvenient truth
by Merthergirl
Summary: Draco's been acting strangly, and having weird thoughts about a certain raven-haired boy...meanwhile Harry's been throwing up his food with worry- will they get together, and how? rated M FOR strong eating disorder refs and scenes of a certain nature.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's life and love

**This is a T/M for suggestions, actually, better play it safe and go for M. ignoring all time periods :D please enjoy and review! (reviews motivate me to write quicker!)**

**Pairings:**

**Harry x Draco**

**Ron x Hermione (mentioned a bit. Not in detail, as this is draco x harry's story)**

**Sirius x Remus (lightly in the background)**

**Narcissa x Severus! (Lightly, in the background)**

Chapter One-

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes- the light from his wand irritating his tired silver eyes- before finally deciding to turn in, after all, it was only a few late essays, right? Knowing he was doomed to detention the next day, the first day back at school, Malfoy closed his eyes and lay back in his bed, relishing in the silky feel of the pillows around his aching head. If Pansy saw him now, she'd laugh hysterically just at the thought of the infamous Draco Malfoy actually working hard. The blond smiled at the thought of his friend, and realised, with a pang in his chest, how much he'd missed her. And Crabb and Goyle, he supposed, had their upsides. Heck, even Potter himself was beginning to play on Draco's mind, with his intense green eyes, his pout when he didn't understand something in class, his brilliant smile when so happy and naturally relaxed… oh god. No! He was not falling for Potter!

Hitting his head with his hand, Draco swore loudly. Why did he keep thinking about Potter like this? Potter, who he loathed with such venom that all his blood boiled in his veins, Ignorant Potter, who cut out his heart every day by every snide comment, every look of love at that Ginny girl, and sexy Potter who taunted him in his dreams every night so he woke up in a hard sweat, body aching and head thudding shrieking DANGER DANGER DANGER YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy knocked on her son's bedroom door, blonde hair falling over her pretty face, "Can I come in?"

"Fine." Draco scowled and hunched his lean body into a ball. His mother entered.

"Ah, you're wearing your new Pyjamas I see." Narcissa stated.

"Yes." Draco said. Conversations with his mother were generally awkward, ever since she had divorced his father and Draco couldn't decide which side to take.

"That's good. They fit."

"Yes." Draco forced a smile on his face. Narcissa sighed and sat down on the edge of her son's bed, fingers twisting against each other uncomfortably whilst she spoke.

"Draco… darling…"

Draco didn't reply. He just stared intently at his mother's concerned face, lines of worry and stress etched across her face as she paused, swallowing, before trying again to connect with her son.

"Are you okay?"

Draco didn't reply. He swallowed and stared intently at the space of wall above her head, hoping for an answer to bubble up from his subconciousness. One he could tell his mother, of course. "I'm fine."

For a while there was silence. "Draco."

"Yes?"

"That's not the truth, is it?" Narcissa smiled knowingly at her only son, who gave her a wary smile back.  
>"How did you know?"<p>

Narcissa stood and went to the window, sighing audibly as she thought of the best means to sum up her son's strange behaviour. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

"Really? How so?" Draco asked nervously.

"You've been skipping meals, doing homework, avoiding me, moaning at night-"

_Shit. _Thought Draco._ She heard that?_

"And I'm worried about you! What's wrong? Let me help you, please!"

"I'm fine mum, okay?"

"I mean, I tried looking it up, but we Malfoys aren't driven by hormones, so what is it?" then realisation dawned on her. A smirk played on her face as she turned towards him, "I know. You're in love."

"WHAT?" No! NO! IT COULDN'T BE SO! HE COULDN'T BE FALLING FOR POTTER! He wouldn't let himself- he'd run away- shag a few girls- forget about that beautiful, beautiful pain in the neck Potter forever!

But could he?

Narcissa laughed, "I know you Draco. And I know what its like to be young! It's obvious. So, who's the lucky girl?"

Draco swallowed, "Mum…"

"Okay, okay, I won't pry!" Narcissa winked, "Now how about I fix the love bird something to eat?"

"But the house elves-"

"Left with your father." Draco winced at the tone of sadness in his mother's voice.

"Okay then. Something small. I feel sick."

Narcissa left, worry churning in her stomach for her son.

3

The sounds of retching echoed around Grimald Place. Sirius looked up from being beaten brutally at wizard chess in worry, and shared a knowing and concerned look with his partner. Lupin stood and nodded nonchalantly at the criminal before bounding up the stairs towards the bathroom. Inside he knew Harry would be crouching over the toilet, fingers in mouth to make himself sick. The problem was, he didn't know why.

"Harry James Potter you will cease this torture on yourself and come downstairs so your godfather and I can discuss this matter with you!" He yelled over the retching. The only reply was silence.

"Five minutes and we'll blast the door down." The werewolf snarled. It was a day 'till full moon, and he was easily irritated.

"I don't want to!" Harry yelled, before retching and spewing his lunch out from his stomach, accompanied by disgusting acid that burnt his tongue and spewed its foul stench into his nose, making him gag and upchuck more.

"Sirius! Get my wand!"

"Remus, don't you think it's a little extreme?"

"He's going to do himself some harm! This has been going on all summer and goodness knows how long before! It has to stop!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry's muffled voice made both adults react in the same way:

"NO!"

"Harry…" Sirius said, pushing past Remus so he could get closer to his godson so Harry could hear how soothing his voice was, "Please come out. We won't bite. We just want to help."

There was a silence. The toilet flushed and the door unlocked. But Harry didn't emerge.

"Harry?"

"I don't need help. I'm fine!"

"Fine? How could you be fine when you've upchucked every meal we've given you the entire summer?" Remus snapped. He really was irritable before full moon, and Harry knew better then to argue.

"You'll send me to therapy!"

"Harry, you know that we of all people would never do that." Sirius said, leaning against the door, "Now come out. We don't have to talk now. We can talk after the term! when Remus' hormones aren't so rabid, and when you aren't so… sicky."

"Okay." Harry said, before hurrying past them to his room. The men watched his skinny figure and knew that he needed help, and fast.

But what could be causing such trauma?

3

Draco ate breakfast and got dressed swiftly Monday morning. He wasn't enjoying being cooped up inside with his curious mother, and was looking forward to seeing everyone at Hogwarts.

"Goodbye darling." Narcissa smiled, waving goodbye as her son stepped through the barrier into 9 and ¾'s.

"Bye mother!" he called, and pulled his trolley after him.

"DRACO!" he heard Pansy before he saw her, running towards him in clacking high heels and skinny jeans, hair flowing behind her like a shadow before she tackled him to the ground, giggling hysterically.

"Pansy…" he muttered, standing and brushing himself off.

"So, how's my favourite queen then?" Pansy winked.

"Pansy!" Draco hissed, "You know nobody here knows that!"

She giggled, "I feel honoured to hold your secret!"

"Whatever. Let's just get on the train." Draco smiled, and they did so.

3

Harry slumped himself beside Ron on the train and sighed dramtically. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Harry, mate…" Ron began.

"Yeah?" He brightened, waiting for Ron to talk about quidditch, or some wizarding thing.

"You seem… skinnier then usual…"

Mamma mia… this was gunna be a rough year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :D and please keep doing so and keep reading!**

**Oh- I don't own harry potter **

**:P I'm so sorry I've been so slow updating! I didn't mean to be! *cries***

**Anyway *ahem* let's get back onto the story…**

"Harry… mate… how much do you weigh?" Ron asked carefully, moving closer as if Harry was about to run away. Harry tried to remain calm, to show them it was no big a deal.

"I have no idea." He shrugged quickly, hoping it had fooled them.

Whereas in reality, Harry did know. He knew all to well every morning, when he systematically stood on the bathroom scales, and every evening when he did again, relishing when he saw, daily, the numbers drop. He knew all too well that at 17 he weighed as little as 7stone 4pounds, but he also knew he wasn't going to stop. Why? He couldn't even explain it. It felt right, that was why, and it felt like it was the only thing in his life he could control- with the ministry of magic on his back, death eaters at every corner- and the death of his parents- and so he felt he should control it.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but to be honest he hoped it would almost kill him. He hoped he would have to go to hospital. He also hoped the entire school would know about it and worry… and he hoped the news and feelings would reach a certain blond slytherin and he'd come running into hospital to see if Harry was alright… Harry sighed happily and sunk back into his seat. That would be heavenly...

… :3

Crabb and Goyle glanced at each other nervously, anxiety for their friend growing in their stomachs. Draco was sat by the door of the compartment, silver eyes fixed on Potter, mouth slightly open in fascination. His blond hair fell slightly over his face and he licked his lips thoughtfully, eyes tracing every curve of Potter.

"He's lost weight over the holidays." Pansy stated, eyes flashing with interest at her friend's new obsession.

"What? Who?" Draco asked, trying to be nonchalant, but he couldn't fool Pansy. He should have known that.

"The boy you've been staring at for the entire trip." Pansy smiled evilly.

"What are you planning Draco?" Goyle asked, nudging Crabb who grunted.

"To shag potter!" Pansy giggled and Draco glowered at her,

"No I am not!" he snarled, turning back to watch the raven haired boy, who had closed his eyes and wasn't looking so good.

"Is he okay?" Pansy asked, fake concern on her face, "Oh Draco go comfort him!"

"Shut up Pansy!"

The room was spinning. Darkness clouded Harry's vision and he struggled to grab onto consciousness, gripping the very fabric of reality with fingers like soap, before he fell into the dark gloom that was his passing out. Ears ringing, he seemed to fall, spinning, forever and ever…

"HARRY!"

Owch. What was that? What had happened? What was the strange blue material underneath his face?

"Help him up!"

Hermione's voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Ron's voice.

"Take him to the bathroom, he can get some air there."

Ginny's voice.

Then Ron heaved him up and was dragging him along the train, muttering comforts to his friend.

"Hey, Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Draco standing by the door of the compartment. She was not happy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco leant against the door frame and smirked his signature smirk, "Where's wimpy Potter off to?"

"Leave him alone." Ginny said, standing. She was a lot shorter than the blond, and he just raised his eyebrows at her, trying to think of an answer that didn't sound like he was worried about the brunette.

"Why did he faint because he broke a nail?"

"Alright Malfoy." Neville said, standing from the compartment opposite, "I've been wanting to fight you.."

"Have you?" Draco asked, squaring up to the gryfindor, who went amusingly pale.  
>"HERMIONE!" Ron's voice echoed around the train, "He's fainted again!"<p>

Draco swallowed, watching Hermione run up the train to go help Harry. He would have run too. He would have held Harry and comforted him like she would. He would have kissed the top of his head and told him it was going to be okay but… it wasn't his place.

He closed his eyes and imagined what that would be like, in a perfect world where he and Harry could be together and he would kiss him back and reassure Draco that he was fine, and they'd kiss and love each other and-

NO! he couldn't be thinking this way about Potter of all people!

Draco cursed himself. Malfoy's didn't fall for people- people fell for them! They weren't ever so smitten! With so many dreams of love, of marriage, of sex, with so many thoughts and feelings about Potter- Draco was beginning to question whether or not this was just a crush.

"Ron- get cold water- Ginny, Luna, Neville, help me get him back to the compartment!" Hermione's voice snapped Draco from his thoughts. Somewhat thankful, Draco slid back into his own compartment so he could watch Potter without the others noticing.

Harry was slumped on the chair, eyes blinking open slightly dizzily and mouth opening for Ron to pour water down his throat. Hermione removed his glasses and put them on the seat for safe keeping. Then she took her wand and stirred the now half-full water, muttering an energy spell until the liquid glowed a golden colour, before pouring it into her friend's mouth.

He lurched fully into life, gasping and choking. "Harry… what happened?"

"I don't know…" Harry said weakly.

Draco sunk back into his chair. He didn't really care why it had happened, just that Harry was okay and his heart beat had slowed to a normal rate again.

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's Life and Love chapter 3 :D

**Thank you all for reviewing :D please keep reading and review, even if it's anon :D WARNING: GINNY BASHING AHEAD!**

**Anyway, on with the story :P**

As the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt, Draco watched hungrily as Harry collected his things, motioning for Hermione and Ron to go on without him- he just needed to rearrange the things in his suitcase. Glancing at each other, Ron and Hermione left with the other students reluctantly. Draco motioned for his fellows to push on as well, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

Harry unzipped his suitcase and moved around a few of the items idly, trying to fit them in. since he'd been living with Sirius and Remus they had spoiled him with designer clothes, and they didn't fit as well as his old scrappy clothes. Maybe he could ask Sirius for a new suitcase… no, he couldn't. Sirius and Remus gave him so much already, he couldn't ask for any more.

Draco watched hungrily, trying not to drool at Harry's natural, unintentional beauty just by being himself, even with nobody watching. He watched the curve of Harry's back as his jumper lifted up slightly (they weren't required to wear robes the first day back, according to a new rule) revealing pale creamy flesh that Draco would've given anything to stroke, to massage gently, to touch. To… slide his hands gently over the tender skin of Harry's abdomen and then maybe go a little lower… NO! Not on a train where his fantasy was just across the hall, who had just noticed he was staring…

"What do you want?" He asked unsavourily, a strange look in his eyes. Draco knew he should say something, but his mind was still reeling in more fantasies about Potter, and Draco willed himself not to show his attraction to the Gryffindor. "Hello? Malfoy? You in there?" Potter said, anger building in his gorgeous eyes.

"Yaglub." Draco stuttered, then mentally kicked himself in the head. What the fuck is yaglub?

"Yaglub?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "You feeling alright?"  
>Draco swallowed, trying to think of something intellectual, or something that was coherent at all!<p>

"Whatever." Harry said, grabbing his suitcase and dragging it off the train. Draco leaned out the door of his compartment and watched him. Suddenly, without warning, he found himself yelling after the boy,

"Wait!"

Harry turned around and looked at him over his shoulder, "What?"

Draco swallowed nervously. There were so many options he had-

1) I love you.

Pros: it was honest, and if Harry loved him back it would be a dream come true.

Cons: HE DIDN'T LOVE HARRY! And… didn't want to be rejected.

2) Watch yourself.

Pros: Kept their rivalry flowing and his reputation.

Cons: Harry would resent him more.

3) Looking a bit thin, aren't we Potter?

Pros: Kept his ice at a good level.

Cons: could cause distress with Harry. Did he want to hurt harry?

4) I'm sorry.

Pros: would make Harry realise he had a softer side to him.

Cons: or, Harry could not accept it. Or, accept it and then he'd have to conflict with himself.

It was a split second decision, "Looking a bit thin, aren't we Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're not the first person to say that. Try and come up with original insults at least, Malfoy."

SHIT WRONG CHOICE WRONG CHOICE.

"How was that an insult? It was a statement. Insults aren't facts like that-"

Harry smiled slightly, "So when you call me stupid you don't mean it?"

SHIT. STUPID FUCKING POTTER WITH THAT FUCKING GORGEOUS SMILE!

"Hey Harry!" Ginny waved over. Harry cursed. Damn. She'd spotted him! Wishing he'd never kissed her, Harry forced a smile on his face and sat down beside the girl.

"Hey Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm good! I've been on a diet!" she frowned, "It seems you've been too… Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Harry laughed, "So, diet- how much have you lost?"

"Five pounds." Ginny said proudly.

"Oh, so you've been doing the diet for like, a week?" Harry asked. Ginny gawked at him.

"What? No!" she said, "All summer!"

"Really?" Harry said, looking unimpressed.

"Harry mate." Ron said uneasily, "How much have you lost?"

Harry calculated in his head. So, 11 stone to 7 st 4… so that's 154 pounds to 102 pounds. 52 pounds. There. Not that much. "Only 52 pounds."

"52 POUNDS?" everyone in the conversation (and a few eavesdroppers) exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, shrugging, "It's nothing. I still have to loose a few more."

"No. no way Harry." Hermione said, "Fred, George, help me take Harry to Madame Promfrey. He needs help!"

"No! don't! Fred-George- get off me!" He said, as the twins grabbed his arms.

"No way jose." Fred- or was it George- chimed, heaving Harry to his feet easily- he was too light to struggle against them as they dragged him across the floor.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelped.

"What are you doing to Harry?" People all over the hall started yelling.

"Taking him to the medical room, he's sick."

"Sick? Harry are you okay?"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Harry sighed and felt physically sick. Struggling against the twins was pointless- he was weaker and younger then them, and was feeling light-headed.

"HARRY!" the screams of his classmates faded him into once again loosing consciousness, the last thought on his mind being Draco's emerald eyes as they stared down at him, an emotion looking suspiciously like worry in them.

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's life and love- 4

**Please read and review, I'm sorry for the delay!  
>Oh, I'm going to write a series of fanfictions as a sort of advent calendar this Christmas, if you want it to be written with scenes from the Harry Potter fandom please vote on my profile :D thanks!<strong>

_Harry_

Opening his eyes, Harry saw the most perfect thing in the world.

He was in the medical room, the only light being the dim gold beams shining through the gap in the curtains. It illuminated the boy in front of him's silver hair beautifully as he slept, pale face resting on the bedsheets that caressed Harry's chest and pink mouth slightly open. His eyes were tight shut and breaths slow and steady. He was dreaming. Harry reached down in slight disbelief: Draco Malfoy could not be asleep on his chest. When his fingers interweaved with Draco's hair however, Harry reconsidered. Maybe he was. But why?

Not wanting to wake draco and possibly ruin the moment, Harry relaxed back into the silky pillows and stroked the other boy's face gently until his eyes began to close. No. he couldn't go to sleep. Not now. He'd miss the moment and possibly the explanation as to why Malfoy was there.

I have to stay awake… he thought, eyes fixed on Draco in hope the image would stay in his mind forever. However, the medicine Madame Promfrey had given him was obviously just setting in, and he drifted to sleep.

_Draco_

Oh dear. Had he really just fallen asleep on Harry potter's chest? Sighing and staring at Harry for a few more moments, Draco thanked god that the other boy hadn't woken up. He stroked harry's chest tenderly before realising that if his feather-light touches awakened the other he'd be in serious trouble.

He began to wonder about harry's sickness. He looked perfect to Draco. Suddenly, as Harry breathed shakily in his sleep his top lifted slightly, draco saw where his angel was flawed. The ribs were perfectly visible, his cheekbones the same and his joints. Draco saw in the early morning light what stress had done to his obsession, and he hated it. he'd never felt so angry at anything before. He wanted to slap harry, to make him see some sense, then he wanted to kiss him and say sorry, then feed him back to health, to nurture him and love him forever and ever.

Potter stirred and he jumped, running from the room in a panic. Pansy, who had watched him stare and fall asleep with amusement, met him at the door, "Hello love bird."

"Hello." Draco sighed, feeling somewhat ashamed. Not ashamed of his obsession of Potter, but instead that he had ran. In an ideal world, he would have woken Harry with a kiss, which would be returned, then they'd have passionate sex right there- Draco shook himself out his daydream in fear he'd show some sign of arousal.

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked, smiling in a way Draco did not find comforting.

He glanced over his shoulder at Harry one last, longing time before nodding, following her into the great hall.

_Harry._

When the medication wore off draco had gone. Was that all a dream? The beauty of draco's sleeping face on his chest?

"Harry!" Hermione was by his bedside, tears gushing down her face, "You're bulimic?"

"I… what?"

"I don't believe this!" Hermione sobbed. Harry staid quiet.

"Mate." Ron said, patting his arm, "Why?"

Harry shrugged. How could he answer? He didn't know the reasons.

**Please review :D I know it's short, sorry :P**


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :D keep it up please! They really make my day! **

Draco wasn't quite aware of where he was, in all honesty. He'd started walking about an hour ago and hadn't stopped. He appeared to be somewhere in the forbidden forest, to his dismay.

"I suppose I should turn back now." He said aloud to himself. As he, however, turned to do so, he saw the shadows in the corner of his eye move.

"H-hello?" he asked anxiously, whipping around to look for whatever had moved. As he began to walk away- no creature that lurks in the gloom of the forbidden forest could be very friendly- he heard the leaves behind him crunch.

Then there was a searing pain in the back of his neck and it all went black. He fell to the floor, mind spinning and turning, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Harry watched as Madam Promfrey sewed up the wound on Draco's beautiful neck, tutting and talking to herself, "I just don't understand why young lads feel the need to go places you shouldn't." she said, shaking her head.

After she'd finished she left to inform Dumbledore on the incident, muttering about the incompetence of youth as she did so.

Glad they'd tucked the blond into the bed next to his, Harry propped himself onto one elbow to see the perfect picture of beauty:

Draco was asleep; his fringe had fallen over his ivory face and covered one of his eyes- which were heavily lidded with long eyelashes.

His hair was stuck together with what Harry feared was Draco's blood. But apart from that, he seemed unharmed; his thin chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm and his rosebud lips- which were very slightly apart, let out the occasional sigh of contention. He was having a good dream.

Harry let out a relieved noise that quickly turned into a surprise yell when the blond turned over. The scar- caused by the painful introduction of fangs to milky flesh, made him boil with anger for whatever creature hurt his beloved- oh shit. He had addressed Draco as his BELOVED! He was acting like they were together, like Draco felt the same way as he did.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping suddenly into life and making Harry jump- he'd forgotten she was there before, "Do you like him?"

Harry paused.

"It's okay if you do." Hermione smiled, "I'd already guessed that you were… gay."

Harry hesitated before smiling weakly, "Fine, I do. Point?"

"Oh Harry." Hermione grinned, happy that he'd confirmed it at least, "Why Malfoy? Why not someone who could love you back?"

That hurt, despite her not meaning to make him suffer. Why couldn't Draco ever love him back?

Oh yes. That's right.

Draco wasn't gay, and even if he was, how dare Harry be so self-centred that he could assume that Draco would fancy him? it was ridiculously vain, and hopeless.

And yet… he yearned for him, too much to bear.

**Sorry it's short, please review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's life and love- Six

**please review, they make me so happy. **

When Draco awoke Harry was up and walking, stretching his skinny arms up above his pretty head and yawning, pyjama top lifting up to reveal his too- slim stomach. How Draco wished he could fatten him up and care for him, to look after him, to make him feel loved. And then maybe he'd get better, and live long and marry him and- oh dear…

Harry smiled at him, "You're awake."  
>"Yes." Draco blushed, then blushed a deeper red at the fact he was blushing. Harry tried not to coo over the sheer cuteness of it all.<p>

"What happened?" Harry asked, still standing, restless.

"I… was attacked. No clue by what or why."

"Where were you?"

"Forbidden forest."  
>"Idiot."<p>

"Like you can talk." Draco snapped, then felt instantly guilty. Harry nodded, almost accepting that he was as such. Draco just felt guiltier. Why did they have to fight? For a second, Draco felt inclined to kiss the other boy, to tell him how he felt.

But then that second passed, and Draco snapped back to reality. Harry paced for a few more moments before he sighed, and sat down on his own bed, "So. I bet you have a whole array of insults to use on me."  
>"No." Draco said quietly.<p>

Harry looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean-"

It was then that Ron and Hermione entered the room, both shaking slightly, followed by a very angry looking Remus Lupin and a very sad looking Sirius Black. Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach.

…

Draco, who had watched with concern the emotional display that followed their entrance, now lay awake, trying to block out the streak of silver moonlight that fell on his eyes and failing, as he tried to sort out the problem in his head.

Harry was being sick after eating- or, he was bulimic, Draco supposed. The reasons were unknown. That was not the issue. Usually that'd be the end of it, and he'd move on with his life.

The problem was that he couldn't. he cared too much to just forget and move on. And he'd almost proclaimed that today. What had happened to him? since when had the hardened, cold Draco Malfoy ever needed to care for anyone? Since when, especially, had that person been Potter?

It would have been different if Draco could pinpoint a reason. It wasn't lust or lack of being laid- Draco had plenty of opportunities like that constantly, being the most popular slytherin.

And yet he also couldn't figure out exactly when he'd fallen for Potter. There were certain time periods where he could remember thinking that the boy look especially hot or handsome in certain clothes, but none that screamed out as the first, when he'd felt something tighten in his stomach and his heart flutter.

He turned over in the uncomfortable bed and felt a sigh escape his lips when he caught sight of Harry, sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. He seemed to have left his glasses on by mistake, and they were leaving slight indents in his perfect face. Although it was adorable, Draco decided that it wouldn't be comfortable.

For some unknown reason and with a move that seemed to be beyond his control, Draco found himself by Harry's bed, leaning over to gently remove his glasses.

Halfway through the action, Draco realised there was a major flaw in his plan; though asleep, Harry was still conscious. He moved quicker, folding the glasses on the bedside table before throwing himself back onto his bed, feeling his heart race and his head spin. If Harry had awoken, he hadn't moved to say so. He was safe.

But Harry had awoken. And he was now extremely confused.

**Please review, sorry it took so long! **


End file.
